


Adjustments Made

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Bruce is uncomfortable in his new skin and Ollie decides that adjustment need to be made. Who says Ollie can't play with Bruce, anyways?





	Adjustments Made

**Author's Note:**

> Ollie is a good big brother, okay? LOL
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Bruce watched Barry and Oliver warily from the corner he was sitting in. Hal had them at S.T.A.R. Labs today and they were in the cortex playing with toys. Barry and Oliver were playing with wood blocks.

Oliver wasn’t interested in them really, but Barry wanted him to play with them so he could put up with it till Barry was bored. Oliver shot glances at Bruce every once in awhile noticing that any of the toys Hal had given to Bruce were left untouched in front of him.

Oliver thought it strange that Bruce refused to do anything when presented with the toys but maybe he didn’t want to be considered childish. Oliver didn’t really worry about that anymore, he’d been this way too long and had been too tempted to play and have fun. 

For Bruce, it was different. He had only been changed a couple days ago. He wasn’t used to all the restrictions and having to do things he didn’t like. Hell, Oliver still didn’t like the idea of pull-ups, just as Barry probably didn’t like the idea of having to wear diapers.

Bruce was old enough to try pull-ups so it wasn’t as bad as Barry’s situation. There were still plenty of things they had no control over though and Ollie could see why he was so frustrated. Maybe he just needed some help adjusting.

Oliver looked around the room. Cait, Cisco and Hal were all working on something, typing away at the computers. He looked to Bruce then to Barry. When Barry looked up sensing Oliver’s gaze, he nodded towards Bruce. Barry just nodded and went back to his blocks and cars.

Oliver took that as an okay to go and got up. Hal’s eyes shifted to Oliver when he saw the boy getting up from the corner of his eye. He watched as Ollie approached Bruce and sat down, starting to play. Hal cracked a smile, elbowing Cisco to get his attention. All three watched as Oliver set to getting Bruce comfortable.

Oliver plopped down in front of Bruce and looked at the toys that sat on the floor. There were cars, planes and some legos too. Oliver instantly set to building with the legos. After not being able to figure out something to build, he settled for the cars and planes When Bruce saw how easily Oliver sat and played he wanted to try. He got antsy but made no move towards the toys.

Oliver, seeing Bruce antsy, offered one of the cars he was playing with. It was designed like the batmobile of course. Bruce shyly reached a hand out to take it, then Oliver grabbed another to continue playing.

After a few minutes Oliver had gotten Bruce to go over to where Barry was and they were all enveloped in a game. Hal walked over and tousled Oliver’s hair with a smile, then moved to pick Barry up.

Oliver looked up grumpily but when he saw the look on Hal’s face he blushed and looked away. While Hal dealt with Barry, Oliver and Bruce moved to a different game. An hour later and Dig came in to get Oliver to Starling City.

That left Bruce on his own as Barry was taking a nap in the med bay. Hal walked Dig out of the labs and talked with him on the way. “Oliver was great today. Really helped get Bruce to relax and play just like any brother should with a younger sibling.” Hal pointed out.

“Probably because he’s got Thea, natural to get your sibling in on the fun.” Dig said, hugging Ollie tightly as he squirmed from embarrassment. “Though that was very nice of you Oliver.”

Hal and Dig said goodbyes and parted ways, Hal heading back to the Cortex. When he got back Bruce was half in tears. “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” Hal asked as he looked the boy over. When he raised his arms, Hal reluctantly picked him up.

Bruce snuggled to him closely with a yawn. “I guess someone needs a nap.” Hal said as he comforted the boy into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
